The Girl Who Sold The World
by Annie Coomes
Summary: When Jackie becomes dangerously ill, Rose has a tough decision to make, leading the Doctor to question his own life. Can he handle domesticity for the sake of another? The sake of his Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Jackie becomes dangerously ill, Rose has a tough decision to make, leading the Doctor to question his own life. Can he handle domesticity for the sake of another? The sake of his Rose?

* * *

The Girl Who Sold The World

Chapter One

Sometimes Rose didn't want to move, she felt she would give anything and everything just to stay like this. There was something about the heavy weight of his arm draped over her shoulder and the warmth of his breath settling over her neck as she leant back against him. It was in moments like this Rose never wanted to leave the Tardis – she just wanted to stay in this spot forever, curled up in the Doctors arms, her twiddling with her phone whilst he studied a crossword.

She let a smile dance over her lips before she went back to hitting the buttons on her phone, finally she let out a sigh. When she gained no response she glanced over her shoulder to see the Doctor's face scrunched up – a sign he was deep in thought. A small smile tugged on the edge of her lips as his thick glasses slid down his nose, his intelligent eyes studied the paper intensely.

This time she sighed louder, pressing the buttons on her phone until it blared, the Doctor startled beside her, his face peering over her shoulder so that his smile lingered next to her cheek.

'Hmmm?' he enquired lazily. She let out a disgruntled sigh and leant back against his chest

'Mum won't answer her phone' she grumbled as she tapped at the buttons again

'Shame' the Doctor murmured – his eye twinkling.

'Oi' she warned, nudging him in the ribs. He clutched his ribs in mock agony

'Well maybe she's busy, you know, getting chips or something' he murmured softly. Rose shrugged, something didn't feel right.

'I dunno…I've been trying to ring her for days but she's just not picking up'.

The Doctor glanced down into her worried eyes for a brief moment

'Well maybe she's been out…what was that guy's name? Harold the green grocer?'

Rose laughed in response before shaking her head

'It's just not like her…' she murmured before trailing off. The Doctor watched her for a moment before jumping up taking Rose with him.

'Where we going?' she asked with her familiar smile gracing her lips. The Doctor grinned at her as he tugged her by the hand over to the control panel frantically hitting buttons.

'Doctor!' she squealed as she poked him. He turned and smiled softly down at her

'We are going to Earth – to see your mother' he told her. The look on her face was reward enough.

'Thank you' she murmured, gazing up at him from under her lashes, he held her gaze for a moment before grinning at her

'Well I can't have my companions being worried now can I?' he exclaimed as he squeezed her hand, she squeezed his hand back in silent thanks – they remained that way until the Tardis came to a thud.

'Right, here we are – Earth 2008' he declared as he grasped her hand

'Ready?' he grinned; Rose glanced around once more, her brow settling into a frown. The Doctor caught this out the corner of his eye and turned to face her. He raised one hand to gently trace her cheek

'She's fine Rose, I promise you'. Rose looked up into his eyes and saw the worry that he held there for her, forcing a smile she nodded her head. He took one last sweeping gaze of her face before turning and tugging her hand

'Onwards and upwards!' he declared

'Onwards and upwards' she agreed, giggling as she clung to him. They walked towards the looming shadow of the Powell Estate, Rose fighting the feeling that was coming over her as she clung to the Doctors' hand tighter.

They slowly began to walk up the stairs leading towards Jackie's flat, when they reached the door all the comfort being provided by the Doctor's hand disappeared. Rose saw letters that were days old sticking out the letter box, a pile of unread newspapers beside three days worth of milk bottles untouched.

Rose unfroze herself and ran to the door, her fists pounded against the wood

'Mum! Mum!' she shouted.

The Doctor began to run.

The sound of the Doctor's feet pounding on the concrete was the only other sound echoing through the Powell Estate other than Rose's cries. He was at her side within a moment, his eye instantly assessing the scene Rose had just comprehended – he saw the unopened mail and the gone off milk, and instantly he drew the same conclusion.

He glanced up to Rose's eyes, they were wild and desperate as her fist collided with the wood and her cries fell from her mouth. He grasped her hands as her knuckles started to bleed and covered them with his own; she was still flailing beneath his grasp until he steadied her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. She held his gaze for a fleeting moment, her eyes wide and frightened

'Open it' she pleased quietly, sounding like a lost child. He ran a finger across her cheek before nodding and releasing her.

He pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and turned towards the bolted door – the faint buzzing of the blue light released the locks so that the Doctor could place a cautious hand upon the handle and push it. The door slowly swung open, they both stood in silence looking through the panel before the Doctor silently wrapped his hand around Rose's. She locked her fingers within his, still trembling slightly.

Holding onto one another they slowly entered the flat, the stale air filling their lungs as the glanced around the empty corridor. For a moment neither of them spoke, both filled with their illusions and possibilities.

The Doctor felt Rose shiver beside him and he squeezed her hand

'Jackie?' he called out – his voice sounded alien to him as it echoed through the empty rooms.

'Mum?' Rose asked softly, her voice barely a whisper. The Doctor squeezed her hand before breaking away from her; he turned into Jackie's bedroom whilst Rose remained in the hall paralysed by fear.

The Doctor stepped into her room, his hearts pounding with panic as his eyes surveyed the unmade bed and the empty floor, he took a last sweeping glance before calling out

'She's not in here Rose'.

Finally Rose could breathe, she turned into her room, pausing momentarily from the memories – this was where the Doctor had nearly died. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

'Maybe she's gone up to Aunty Mo's you know' she murmured down the corridor, starting to feel silly for her screams.

The Doctor had moved to the kitchen, his eyes quickly passing over counter tops – as he turned to leave, to reassure Rose all was well, he saw the foot. Silently he paced across the floor towards it, only one word escaping his mouth

'Rose…'

Rose was leaving her room, the panic from earlier slowly lifting – then she heard her name. She began to run. When she reached the kitchen she met the Doctor's eyes from across the room, she saw the sympathy in his eyes and the grim lines that were set around his mouth – then she saw the foot. By the time she reached his side he was kneeling on the floor, there her mother lay, sprawled out on the floor in a t-shirt and jeans, dried blood marked a wound on her forehead and her ankle stuck out at an unnatural angle.

Rose couldn't speak – she just watched as the Doctor pressed his fingers against her neck in search of a pulse. It was an agonising wait for Rose who watched the Doctor desperately – he slowly met her eyes and nodded

'She had a pulse – it's weak but it's there'. Rose let out a small cry before falling to her knees, she grasped her mothers hand and brushed her hair off her pale face.

The Doctor moved away from them

'Where's the phone?'. He gained no response – Rose was too consumed by her mother. The Doctor found the phone and grasped it, dialling quickly he instructed down the phone

'I need an ambulance'

The Doctor on the phone became a blur to Rose as she gently rocked her mothers hand against her own. Tears fell quickly, wetting her skin as the world ceased to exist. The Doctor stood above them; there was nothing he could say so he remained silent. He stepped back watching them as he waited, he watched the family he could never be a part of and he felt fear surge through his heart.

Instead of moving, waiting by the door to help the ambulance crew, he remained transfixed by the sight before him. It was in this moment, where Rose held her mother's body to her own and pain wrecked her features, that he realised how cold it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

The Girl Who Sold The World

Chapter Two

Sirens rang heavily through the air, footsteps stung it and calls of 'hello' echoed along the hallway – yet all Rose could hear was silence. She held her mothers' hand, staring at her closed eyes in disbelief – of all the things she'd seen, this was by far the worst and for the first time in her life she was truly frightened.

The Doctor met the paramedics at the door leading them through the silent flat and explaining the situation the best he could. The paramedics knelt beside Jackie, their words meaningless to Rose who remained on the floor as she watched her mother be strapped to a stretcher before carrying her out of the flat.

The Doctor looked down at Rose for a moment, almost frightened by the silence that cloaked her and the fear that filled her. Wordlessly he knelt before her sitting on the spot where Jackie had lain only moments before. He took her hands within his and raised his other hand to gently tip her face up so she could meet his gaze. Her eyes were uncertain but as he smiled softly at her, a faint glimmer of hope lit them. The Doctor leant his forehead against hers

'She's gunna be fine Rose, I promise'. Rose smiled wordlessly, believing every word he spoke. She fell into his arms easily finding instant comfort in his arms wrapped around her. Slowly he lifted her, his hands wrapped around her waist pressing her into his chest as her face rested on his shoulders.

'Right, to the hospital?' he murmured, she nodded silently, still pressed against him. He slowly moved in her grasp so that now his arm was wrapped around her shoulder whilst her arm remained on his waist and her head on his shoulder. Then he gently propelled her along the room, her feet working mechanically beneath her.

The Doctor led Rose down the stairs towards where the ambulance was waiting as they gently lifted Jackie into the back. The Doctor led Rose up the steps and sat her beside Jackie. The ambulance doors slammed shut behind them as the ambulance began its rocky yet urgent journey to the hospital.

The Doctor sat against Rose, his arm keeping her tucked against him as she remained still, leaning into his arms – her hand reached to hold her mothers' cold one as the paramedics worked on her.

The journey was only five minutes long but it felt like an eternity to Rose and even longer to the Doctor who clutched his friends trembling hand.

Finally the ambulance reached the hospital where chaos ensued – Jackie was rushed from the ambulance, doctors meeting her upon arrival before ferrying her down endless grey corridors. Close behind the Doctor and Rose followed, their hands still intertwined as the hospital consumed them. They followed as the bed was wheeled through door after door until thick metal doors blocked their path, as they made to move through a man blocked their path. He wore a white coat, thick glasses covered his tired eyes and grey hair sparsely covered his head. He smiled apologetically at them

'I'm sorry, you can't come through'. Rose's mouth dropped

'But that's my Mum!' she cried out.

'I know, but I'm sorry – hospital staff only'

'What! She could be dieing in there!' Rose protested. The older man smiled again

'We'll keep you updated' he told them as he disappeared back into the room. Rose's jaw still hung open in shock

'That's so stupid!' she exclaimed angrily. The Doctor almost smiled as his familiar Rose returned to him.

The shock was slowly wearing off and was being rapidly replaced with anger as she began to pace the floor.

'How can they do that? Keep me out here when she's in there almost dieing?' she fumed as she paced faster 'Who do they think they are? That's my Mum!' she turned around to face the Doctor and saw a grin resting on his face, she lost track of her thoughts and stared at him

'What?' she asked, her tone still aggressive. When he didn't answer she walked towards him, becoming slowly self conscious under his gaze but not enough to stop. She paused in front of him, glaring up at his light gaze

'What's so funny?'

'You are my Rose' he replied softly. She narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms

'You think this is funny?' she asked, her tone warning him. The Doctors' smile lessoned but didn't disappear

'No, I was just thinking-' he began

'Thinking what?'

'-how fantastic you are' he finished. Rose paused caught off guard by his compliment.

'Oh' she murmured. He grinned at her and framed her worried face with his hands

'Rose, your mum's gunna be fine' he promised. She let out a little frustrated sigh

'But how will I know when they locked us out here?' she grumbled. He stroked a lock of hair off her face

'They'll tell us Rose – if not I'll go in there and find out myself'. Rose smiled and allowed him to pull her into his arms, she rested her head against his chest, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. His arms were strong and comforting against her – the Doctor being the only thing in her life keeping her sane as her mind raged with worries.

Sitting in the darkened hallway of the hospital, hours quickly merged into one endless night. The Doctor sat with his hands resting against his temples, slightly hunched forward. Rose leant against him, her bright worried eyes from earlier now heavy with weariness and worry. Eventually the tiredness over took her and unwittingly she gave into sleep, her body slumping forward onto the Doctor's leg.

He glanced down at her; an affectionate smile touched his lips as he raised a hand to gently trace the hair from her face. He looked down at her pale skin, marked by tiredness and worry and he felt his heart ache. Rhythmically he stroked her hair, curling it round his finger and unwinding it over and over again.

A nurse finally moved through the heavy metal doors, instead o moving away, avoiding eye contact of offering a false smile, she looked towards the Doctor. Her white uniform was bright and contrasting against the dreary grey corridor. Her eyes were bright green as she leant forward until she knelt before the Doctor. She smiled softly at Rose who still slept restlessly before murmuring softly to the Doctor.

'Jackie Tyler?' she asked

'Yes' he replied, desperate for information as he tried to soothe his heartbroken companion. She smiled placating at him before patting a warm hand against his cold one causing him to start.

'Come with me' she instructed as she turned to walk briskly along the corridor.

The Doctor gently shook Rose, who stared at him blear eye and uncomprehending as he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. The moment she heard the word 'information' leave the Doctor's mouth she began down the corridor. She was now wide awake and ready to fight her mothers' battle, she moved confidently along the corridor – her hand still tucked into the Doctor's for added comfort.

As they walked by the grey doors where her mother was being kept, Rose began to stop – but the nurse continued to walk forwards. Rose stared questioningly at the Doctor who just shrugged in response – he knew as little as she did.

The followed the nurse along the corridor until they reached a small office that was tucked into the left-hand corner of the corridor. The nurse held the door open for them as they walked through to face a small room, with a desk and several chairs squeezed into it. As they entered the doctor they'd met earlier glanced up from his desk as he glanced through a beige folder. He smiled at them and gestured for them to sit, as they did he stood and presented his hand out to them

'I'm Doctor Norris' he told them as he warmly shook their hands in succession

'Rose Tyler'

'Doc…erm… John Smith' the Doctor lied with a bright smile as he returned the hand shake. Doctor Norris nodded at him before turning back to look at Rose,

'How is she?' Rose asked quietly with a sense of urgency on her voice as she watched Norris's green eyes dart between them.

'Your mother…has presented a series of seemingly unconnected symptoms' he began delicately. Rose narrowed her eyes at him

'What does that mean?' she demanded. Norris took in a deep breath

'Miss Tyler, it means that diagnosing your mother is going to be harder than we initially believed' he told her gently.

'What?!' Rose exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair

'You mean you can't help her?' she barked.

Norris moved back in his chair watching Rose as she leant over him. The Doctor raised a hand to gently tug on the soft skin of her wrist; she turned her head to glare down at him as he gestured to the empty chair beside him.

'You want me to just sit down and take it as he tells me he can't help my mum?' she growled as she turned on him, the Doctor stood quickly so his eyes were level to hers. He raised his hands and placed them gently on her shoulders.

'That's not what I'm saying' he began softly, 'Why don't we find out what he can do for Jackie before we give up'

Rose glanced between Norris and the Doctor visibly torn before she let out a sigh and dropped back into her chair. Norris visibly relaxed as he realised he was no longer under threat and the Doctor gave Rose a small smile.

'Well?' she asked turning back to Norris. 'What can you do for her?'

'Well your mother arrived unconscious and dehydrated. We've set up an IV so she's getting all the essential fluids and nutrients that she needs. We've also sutured the cut on her forehead – it wasn't very deep so there's no harm there. We also noticed that she has broken her ankle – most likely in her fall, x-rays are being taken now to confirm and then we will put it in a plaster cast after resetting the bone.'

Rose nodded throughout his speech as the worry in her eyes deepened

'Is she gunna be alright? What happens next?' she asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

'Well, if Mrs Tyler still hasn't awoken then we will take her for a MMR scan to check her brain productivity and any other underlying conditions that may be affecting her recovery'

'Okay. How long will that take?' Rose asked

'We should have the results in several hours' he replied confidently.

'Thank you' Rose murmured as she slipped further back into her chair, the bags under her eyes threatening to consume her face.

'And Miss Tyler?' Norris prompted, 'Can I suggest you get some rest whilst you wait'.

Rose looked at him ignoring his comment

'When can I see her?' she asked, Norris glanced at the clock

'I'll take you to see her now – they're prepping her for the scan'.

Norris stood and gestured for them to follow him down the corridor. They had soon reached the grey doors that Jackie had disappeared into hours before and held them open. Rose glanced at Norris before swiftly moving through the door, the Doctor stepped back to look at Norris.

'Thank you' he murmured meaningfully, Norris nodding in understanding

'I'll keep you posted' he replied as he moved away from the door. The Doctor smiled before stepping through the doors.

Before him Jackie lay on a pale hospital bed, her face deathly pale and her skin marked with bruises. Beside her Rose sat holding her hand, tears gently falling down her face

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Rose choked over and over into her ear.

The Doctor took a deep breath knowing this would be one of the hardest nights of his life before stepping towards her.

'Rose…'.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl Who Sold The World**

**Chapter Three**

The Doctor had called out Rose's name but the words had not registered within her mind, instead they sunk away barely even touching her ears as she focused on her mother. She ran her forefingers over and over upon the soft skin of her mothers' hand. The skin was drawn tightly over the bones beneath and an unsightly needle protruding into the skin attached to a drip which fed Jackie the essential nutrients she was missing.

The Doctor watched her silently, his back pressed again the warm beige wall of the hospital room, his hands were folded behind his back as he watched over Rose. Her pretty face drawn into a deep frown caused his heart to ache with a pain that he didn't know existed. He longed to draw her into his arms and promise her everything would be alright, but he knew that he needed to let Rose be with his mother. So instead he stood silently slightly away from her, ever aware of the domesticity which linked her to her mother – the same one that created a barrier between them of emotions the Doctor could never experience.

Rose was silent for several moments before turning her head to glance over at the Doctor. Her hazel eyes were glassy in the dull light as tears threatened to overspill down her porcelain cheeks. The Doctor gave her a small reassuring smile but she did not respond.

The only hint of daylight was the weak rays of sunlight which bled through the clouds which dappled the sky. The thin rays fell upon the stilled body of Jackie, revealing the pale skin which covered her body. Beside her the light lit the eyes of Rose revealing the dark shadows that haunted them. Leaning heavily against the wall stood the Doctor's form, his eyes held a world of worry which was cloaked by the mask he wore upon his face. He'd stood silently throughout the night listening to the soft promises that left his companions mouth as she spoke to her mother, each one breaking his heard.

The footsteps echoing down the silent hall acted as a warning so that he could stand up and cross the small room. He placed his hands upon her shoulders, the heavy weight acting as a comfort to her. As the doors opened she didn't rise, instead she kept one hand against Jackie's cold palm and she raised the other to intertwine with the Doctor's as a silent comfort. The doctors walked in, their white cloaks blowing after them as they entered the room, they gave a small cough to announce their presence, but it did little to reduce the tension.

Rose raised her eyes which were heavy with worry, she barely had the energy to speak, her eyes weighted with questions as the Doctor spoke.

"Any news?", his voice was soft within the hollow room within the hospital. The doctors opened a beige file, x-rays and scans creating images like abstract artwork. The Doctor's eye fell instantly to the file within their hands; he stared questioningly at them as he tightened his grip on Rose's hand. The doctors stepped forward, the artwork falling from their folders and becoming vital messages. They began to lay the pictures out along the foot of the bed covering Jackie's feet. The Doctor could feel Rose tense under his hands as a cold rage burned through him.

"No". The word was quiet but the power emitting from the Time Lord struck the room.

"Excuse me?" the words were also quiet however an edge of fear could be heard upon them. The Doctor stood, reluctantly releasing Rose before stalking around the bed, his eyes hard in the early light like that of a predator stalking its' pray.

"No". He repeated again, "Jackie is not a table". His words were low and escaped from his throat as a deep growl causing the other man to step back slightly.

"Ah yes, sorry Sir" they said softly, the darkness in his eyes chilling deep within them. They quickly picked up their paperwork, scattering it over the near by table. Rose raised her eyes and gave a half smile in gentle thanks to the Doctor who just nodded in recognition giving her a smile that warmed her soul.

The medical staff seemed to have recovered from the paralysis induced by fear, and seemed to full back into their professions. They laid out diagrams and photos of Jackie's body, like a map drawn out by a cartographer. Rose took a deep breath in, her mother laid out as a series of lines and colours.

"We've found a lump"

"A tumour?" Rose instantly replied, the first words she'd spoken since the men had entered the room. The Doctor had moved back round the bed to stand beside Rose again, her fingers were now digging into his as a very obvious fear pulsated through her.

"We're not certain; however we need to take her straight to surgery".

Rose fell silent, a thousand questions forming in her mind as she struggled to breathe. The Doctor squeezed her hand softly reminding her of his presence.

"Where is it?" he asked softly gesturing at Jackie's form, his words now soft, slightly laced with fear. The men gathered around the scans and pointed to a white mass, it looked alien within the blackness of her body

"It's on her patella"

"Her what?" Rose asked, her voice suddenly angry at herself.

"Her knee" the Doctor said softly trying to placate her but it only acted to aggravate her.

"We're going to have to take her now" they said gesturing to people who waited outside the door.

"But…wait" Rose stumbled on her words, still in shock over the sudden news. "Wait". Her voice gained strength now as she stood

"Wait, you're not answering my questions". The Doctor released her hand slightly, relived that her feistiness was returning.

"Ah. Sorry Miss Tyler" the men stumbled before they looked pointedly at her.

"Is it cancer?" her voice cracked as the word left her mouth, she faltered slightly but remained staring at them.

"We don't know, we'll take a biopsy for the lab". She nodded slightly

"Can I say goodbye to her?" she asked softly with tears in her eyes.

"We'll give you a moment" they replied as they stopped just outside of the room.

The Doctor stepped back giving Rose a moment, momentarily stunned by the pain in his companions' eyes. Rose leant forward so that her forehead rested against Jackie's head; she closed her eyes momentarily as a thousand memories flashed through her mind, each one causing her more pain.

"I'm sorry" she whispered against her mother's cold skin, "I'm so sorry".

The doors to the room opened causing Rose to start; she glanced back to the porters before returning her gaze to her mother.

"I love you" she choked as she stood; pressing a kiss to her forehead. Rose stood back against the wall and watched as her mother was wheeled away from her, she couldn't help but feel that this may be the last time she would ever see her mother.

Soon the room was empty again, Rose stood against one wall and the Doctor against the other. He watched her from across the room, almost afraid to speak. He heard her sigh heavily and offered her a lopsided smile.

"You okay?" he asked her softly. She raised her eyes to meet his and as she shook her head, the raw honest in them breaking him. By the time he'd reached her side the tears had begun to fall, they slid from her tired eyes and fell onto her exhausted cheeks. There were no words to be said; instead he wrapped her against him, his arms acting as an anchor as she was pressed into his chest. Her tears created long tracks down his shirt as she buried her face into him, her fists clenched into his jacked creating little ball of creases. The Doctor raised his hand to rhythmically stroke her hair, the blonde strands thin between his fingers. They stood that was for what could have been forever, gently rocking as the Doctor absorbed the exhausted sobs that escaped Rose's throat. Eventually she raised her head to meet the Doctor's eyes, her face was haunted. He raised his hand to gently wipe away the tracks of her tears, the palm of his hand lingering against her cheek. His fingertips gently stroked her skin as he studied her face, silently urging her to speak.

"It's my fault" she squeaked, the emotion on her voice distorting it.

"What?" he asked flabaghast, of all the things he'd expected to hear, this was not it.

"She's been on her own" her words fell quickly from her mouth, slightly haunted by tears.

"For two years she's been alone, if I hadn't…if we'd…if I'd visited more often, I might have found her sooner". The Doctor listened to her words, a slight frown covering his forehead.

"Rose, it wouldn't have made a difference" he began to reassure her but she cut him off,

"You're saying if I hadn't of come with you, my mother would still be dying". The Doctor fell silent; his hand fell from her cheek as her bitter words stung him.

"You're saying you wish you never came?" he asked softly, the weight of the world on the question, yet he feared the answer.

"That's not what I'm saying" she murmured, raising her gaze from the floor to meet his intense eyes.

"Just…if I hadn't been so caught up in this, in you, if we hadn't been so selfish…could things have been different?".

The Doctor looked at her, his hearts nearly frozen by fear yet pounding so hard,

"So if I took you back to the day we met, and I asked you to come away with me, with you knowing everything to come, would you still say yes?".

Rose held his gaze for a moment before moving her gaze down

"I dunno" she said softly. The Doctor flinched as if he'd been struck, he instantly recovered but his eyes still swirled with pain. He raised his hand again as though he was going to touch her cheek, instead he paused, his hand millimetres from her face. He took in a deep breath and walked away from her, his face remaining a still mask as he walked.

Rose watched him leave and felt her heart shatter, she fell into her chair as tears streamed down her face and sobs wrecked her features. She sobbed quietly into her hands having regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. She sat alone beside her mother's empty bed as the sun rose over the hospital, even the bright rays couldn't light the darkened chambers of her heart which ached from not only losing Jackie, but losing the Doctor as well.


End file.
